


over

by Sotong_sotong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Permanent Injury, Post-Canon, what if Oikawa finally pushed his knee past its breaking point?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotong_sotong/pseuds/Sotong_sotong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Tooru dreams about thousands upon thousands of paper cranes falling and flying, a papery whirlwind of sorts encircling him in its eye and he wishes, wishes, wishes—)</p>
            </blockquote>





	over

**Author's Note:**

> written as a prompt fill for SASO 2016, bonus round 1: memory. the prompt was: [Remember when Oikawa finally pushed his knee past the breaking point?](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13489.html?thread=3594417#cmt3594417)

It doesn’t happen with much fanfare, all things considered.

It doesn’t happen all at once either for Tooru’s felt the odd creak and ghost of an ache haunting him since the month before and it’s like meeting a bitter old friend out of the blue; the pain blindsides him and it’s entirely uncomfortable.

The first time the pain shoots up his knee Tooru grits his teeth and counts to a hundred.

( _A hundred days left to the year and a hundred more to the Olympic tryouts._ ) 

The second time it occurs he stumbles in front of Iwaizumi in their shared apartment and they both don’t say a thing. He looks at Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi looks right back at him as he reaches out, warm hands steady his own shaking ones.

There’s a gentle sadness as he kisses Tooru’s wet cheeks and that speaks enough in its self.

( _Oikawa thinks he’s been a good boy, he has iced, he has rested, he has tried not to go on too long after practice hours but just like life itself, some things are just unfair._ ) 

It’s a week after that when he accidentally comes across a konpeito jar under their bed; instead of colourful sugary stars inside, it’s filled with paper cranes. Some of them are a tad crinkled, as if whoever folded them struggled to get their edges right initially. He also notices they’re all made with teal and white paper. 

A pair of arms slide around his shoulders, encapsulating him as he’s pulled back to a broad chest. 

I’ve got another eight hundred to do”, Iwaizumi huffs. 

Tooru hums and holds the jar up towards the sunlight filtering through their bedroom window. 

__“Thank you, Iwa-chan.”_ _

__“Don’t mention it.”_ _

( _Tooru dreams about thousands upon thousands of paper cranes falling and flying, a papery whirlwind of sorts encircling him in its eye and he wishes, wishes, wishes—_ ) 

__

__The third time his knee buckles Tooru no longer finds it a surprise. He’s not sure when he made his own body a walking countdown and he’s not even being morbid about it, just practical. A teammate helps him to a bench and runs off to get an ice pack as well as a stool to keep his leg elevated. His coach comes by and from the steel in his gaze, the understanding is mutual._ _

__Tooru doesn’t really have that much more time._ _

__What does get him by surprise though is when Iwaizumi comes into the gym barely 20 minutes later. As far as he remembers, his boyfriend has a tutoring shift right now so he shouldn’t be—_ _

__Iwaizumi tips a finger to Tooru’s lips, immediately silencing him before he can ask anything._ _

__“I had a gut feeling”, he says, simply._ _

__A giggle rises out him, unbidden, but not unwelcome despite the burn in his knee._ _

__“When did Iwa-chan magically become a psychic?”_ _

__Iwaizumi rolls his eyes in token exasperation, the quirk in the corner of his lips betraying his affection._ _

__“When it comes to you, always.”_ _

__Tooru is thankful for everything, for his life so far, for the pain, the tears, the fears, the joys, and especially, especially, Hajime._ _

__

__(“Do you really want to go on like this?”_ _

__“Well, you know me.”_ _

__“The problem is I do.”_ _

__“So, you know that when I do something, I’ll hit it until it breaks.”_ _

__“That’s another problem.”_ _

__“Hajime.”_ _

__“Damn it.”_ _

__“I just don’t want any regrets.”_ _

__“...I still don’t like this. But you’re aware this time, so I’ll believe you.”_ _

__“What are you talking about? You always believe in me, Iwa-chan.”_ _

__“Oh, shut it.”)_ _

__

__The day Iwaizumi finishes folding his thousandth paper crane is the very same day that Tooru’s body finally deems his knee has taken more than enough._ _

__They’re at the hospital in Room 201 and Tooru’s propped up on the white bed, fiddling with the all too familiar konpeito jar._ _

__Iwaizumi starts first._ _

__“I’m sorry…I couldn’t fold them all in time.”_ _

__Tooru looks long and hard at him, sees the worry lines creasing his forehead, the sheen of wet at the tiniest corner of his eyes._ _

__He reaches out and places his palm around Iwaizumi’s cheek, cradling it preciously._ _

__“Hajime. Listen to me. What’s inevitable cannot be put off no matter what we do or how hard we try to avoid it. It sucks, but, gehh. We’ll be alright. Soon.”_ _

__Iwaizumi laughs wetly and brings his hand up to meet Tooru’s._ _

“Since when did you become such a sage, Kusokawa? Which fortune cookie did you get that from?” 

“Don’t be a meanie, Iwa-chan. I can be mature too, you know.” 

_(It isn’t that Tooru’s not sad or weary but Tooru also always looks forward, and nothing will take that away from him._ ) 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and concrits are always welcomed! :D


End file.
